


The Lies We Tell To Survive

by Marishi_Ten



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Online, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishi_Ten/pseuds/Marishi_Ten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes Unlearned Bear Repeating [Final Fantasy XIV]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419009) by Collaboration - Marishi Ten - Empress Rae. 



Marishi Ten

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

20,722 words.  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Lies We Tell To Survive

 

by Marishi Ten

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PART ONE**

 

 

**1**

Bright light poured into the window as the deafening sound of a train thundered by. It was still early and Marishi did not want to get up for the day. Too much heavy drinking and heady jazz clubs lately. This was the first time she slept in her bed in over a week. She had been entertained by her new host she had met. Married to a Senator no less. She had emerald green eyes and a sharp attitude to match.

Marishi didn’t know what made a woman like that choose another woman born on the wrong side of the tracks. Her place was the poor and to stay poor. She couldn’t remember much, if anything about her past before a week ago. She knew she had one, but she couldn’t piece it together and the things she could, didn’t make sense to her.

She lay there in a pearl silk night gown clinging to her body by two spaghetti straps and her own sweat. It was cool in the rickety one-person loft, but she still sweat. Dreaming of the night before. Marishi didn’t have much. She was on her own. She had no Husband or any man courting her. She never thought much in the way of Men anyway. Though, to fit in, she would tease and allure them.

Marishi was small of figure. Short and petite. She had long legs and milky white skin. Her hair was a red-brown color with almost white highlights streaking through it. She wore hear hair in an odd way. The left and right sides of her scalp had been sheared into a bob, while the middle was pulled straight back and clasped with a silver brooch to hang at her back in a pony tail. Her ears were large and the tufts of hair surrounding them the same vibrant color. Her tail was long and sleek, the same color as her head. It would wave and flick when she was excited or curious. Her face though, her face is what made men insane over desire. Her eyebrows were dark and slightly thick for her delicate features. Her almost shaped eyes darted and saw everything. She had flaw in her eyes. One was sanguine red, and the other Onyx black. Results of a trauma suffered many years previous. Her lips with thin while maintaining some fullness. She would never stain them with lipstick, but choose to leave them the same pale and ashen color as her face. She wore her makeup heavy in the shadow and liner with only a few strokes of blush for her cheeks. Her neck was slender and straight, curving to her chest and showing off small breasts the fed into the curve of her hips and made itself her long and slender legs.

 

**2**

She couldn’t remember how she had gotten back to her home. All she knew was the train passing by was going to make her vomit from her hangover. The room stopped spinning as the sounds of the train slowly dispersed. She slowly got out of bed and began to make a cup of coffee for herself. She would shower soon, but right now the headache was her largest enemy. She had spent too much time with this wife of a Senator. She had allowed herself to be enraptured and seduced by her. The past few days were a blur of excitement, desire, and fun. Marishi had never felt like that, and absolutely not for the duration she had felt it with her. As her coffee was brewing, she closed her eyes and thought about the woman. She could even smell her still on her skin. It was almost enough to make her drunk again.

The woman was also slender and petite. With fire red hair and sharp emerald green eyes in contrast to her pale appearance. Like Marishi and others of her lineage, her pupils were vertical like those of a cat, with a tail of a cat, and earls like one as well. She was slightly taller than Marishi, but no less thin and swaying as a willow. Her red hair was a mess of braids and chunks, lazily pulled up into a pony tail. Her movements so graceful, he presence so delicate. One would worry about grabbing her in case her wrist broke. Her breasts were somewhat larger than Marishi’s, and her hips were more pronounced as well, though her legs were long and unmarred. She almost always wore a dress in a provocative manner to accent her long legs and stun all who happened to see her. Her lips were full and had a slight shade of red upon her lips. She also had eyeshadow and liner on, but not nearly as caked on as Marishi.

They were quite the pair. Jumping from speakeasy to speakeasy. Tasting the vermouth and each other in the dark corners of the clubs and bars. If she was caught, the scandal it would bring to her husband would be catastrophic. Rae, Marishi knew only her first name. She wouldn’t tell her the last name she had been given. No matter. Marishi had said that she wanted Rae to use hers. Marishi Ten and Rae Ten. Almost like they were actually together. Almost like their union would be accepted and joyous. Society was not as kind. They thought a woman loving another woman or a man loving another man taboo and strange. An affront to society and God. Even if they didn’t, her husband, incredibly jealous and almost possession driven covetous would never allow Rae to just leave his home. He would have anyone associated with her killed just to keep his claws into her. Senator Francmage. The sniveling weasel with connections to organized crime all over the city along with being in bed with some of the most influential law makers in the country. To cross him would mean certain death. He had the pull and influence to erase you completely from the world. As though you never existed at all.

Marishi was snapped out of her thoughts at the shriek of the kettle. She took it off heat and poured a hot cup of coffee she drank quickly. Once done, she washed the cup and placed it back in its measly cupboard along with 2 others she owned. And moved to the bathroom to shower.

 

**3**

She divested herself of her night gown, letting it slip to the floor as she pulled her arms out of the straps. She was naked, staring into the mirror admiring herself and her body. She was small, it was true, but she was also hale and strong. Beautiful and deadly. Truly a Lotus. She let the hot water pour over her removing the sweat, excitement, and saliva from the night’s adventures. She let out a sad sigh as she removed all traces of Rae from her body.

 

She didn’t know if she would ever see her again. Everything happened so fast. They weren’t caught or undone, but their time had come to an end and Rae was summoned back to pretend to be a happily married wife to an influential and charming law maker in congress. She would be required to go to fund raising dinners and rub shoulders with the cities most elite. Because she was part of the city’s elite. Perfectly manicured and pampered. Not a care or worry in her world.

Marishi wasn’t so fortunate. She lived on the wrong side of the tracks in the boondocks. Where the rest of the poor and pitied made their home. Marishi was ashamed to tell Rae that she would never see her at a banquet or social function. She was never invited nor even known to anyone in town. She was just a poor seamstress barely making ends meet as the bills continued to stack up. She had orders to process and finish. A blouse, dress, mending, seaming, altering. But she didn’t want to. As she closed her eyes in the shower she tried to blot everything out but the past few days spent with a woman so charming and lovely. A voice in the back of her mind loud and discordant yelling about not falling in love. It would spell disaster for Marishi. She could never have Rae. Rae was too far above her station and already taken by one who sat at the very top. The best she could hope to do is watch from afar. This was her place. This was her job. This was her life, and this was her death. Her thoughts dark and sad, she washed, got out, and dried off, putting a towel over her hair to speed the drying process.

It was getting on in the afternoon now. She had slept so late into the day, running almost no sleep the days before. She robotically applied lotion to her body and makeup to her face. Once done, she smoothed back and combed her hair and styled it in its normal fashion. From her dresser, she pulled out a plain blue dress she normally wore while running errands or speaking with customers. It looked so faded and sad she noticed. The nights before she would be clothed in an assortment of mesh, silk, studded veils, and provocative underwear. Now, back to the sad and boring life of a seamstress that couldn’t make enough money to cover rent, let alone buy such beautiful clothing like that. She couldn’t even hope to make anything like that. Her stomach feeling better, she ate some dry toast and bacon. Smoking cigarettes between bites. She smoked often. Not enough to be considered a chain smoker, but she was close. It put her at ease. She didn’t fret or panic as badly smoking. She finished her meal and cleaned her solitary plate and fork, angry she was so poor she couldn’t hope to win a hand so fair. Rae was all she thought about, but knew it was folly. They would never meet again. It was just her satisfying her curiosity by courting and bedding someone of rougher society. That’s all. Now sated, she wouldn’t bother her again. She wouldn’t even acknowledge her most likely. Better to remove such things from the mind before they become obsessions and make you their slave.

 

**4**

She was banishing Rae from her mind when a knock came on her apartment door. She started. It was after hours and she wasn’t expecting anyone. Perhaps her landlord again to collect the rent she didn’t have. Or maybe it was the local goons to rough her up and bully her into paying what little she had to them for “protection”. Not like it mattered, she was a single female alone in a sprawling urban metropolis. It wouldn’t take much for someone to find her bloated body washed to shore for offensives given. Real or imagined.

She looked through the small hole through the door designed for the person inside to view who it was. It was a tall man dressed in a fine black suit with white shirt. His ears were pointed and his facial features strong and clear. He was holding a black box in his hands. He knocked again. This time louder. The noise caused Marishi to flinch again, though she was at the door. She pulled the deadbolts and locks back, but let the chain on the door stay. She opened the door a crack to where only her different color eyes could be seen. “Yes, who is it? I’m not receiving any guests or work at this hour. You must have the wrong door or floor.” She said carefully with a bit of fear in her voice. “Your name is Marishi Ten is it not? You don’t remember my face? You were heavily drunk, so I don’t blame you if you didn’t. I was your driver last night who saw you home on request of my employer. I have a gift they would like me to give you. Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you.” The driver said with a smile on his face. He didn’t sound like he was lying, but there was no such thing as being too careful. “What is it?” Marishi said letting the door open a bit more. “I don’t know. I wasn’t told and it’s not what I’m paid for. My orders were simple and clear. Deliver this to the woman by name of Marishi Ten and wait in the car until she comes out. Those are my instructions. My guess would be the rest of the instructions are in a letter in the box. Now, are you going to take it so I can go back to my car?” The Elezen asked, not unkindly. “Okay, I guess” Marishi said unlatching the door to receive the package.

 

**5**

She took the package from the driver to which he promptly left saying something about tetanus shots under his breath as he went back to his car. She closed the door and relocked it. Making sure no one could get in easily. She set the box in her living room in the middle of the ground and paced it. Biting her long and manicured nails. She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure this was a joke or a trick. She wasn’t sure what was in there. Indecision racked her on if she was going to open it. Pacing back and forth. She suddenly left the room with the box still sitting there. It was quiet for a moment until she came dashing back in saying “Fuck it!” With a knife in her hands. She cut the tape securing the box and pulled off the top. There, she a letter, and a beautiful black dress. She opened the letter to read:

 

My Dearest Marishi,

 

I hope you remember me, because I remember you. I don’t remember having as much fun with anyone than I did with you the past few nights. I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you. The real you. I know, I know. Me being the wife of a Senator makes things rather difficult. But I don’t care. I didn’t choose this life, it was forced on me. To be honest, I don’t even love him. I may have in the beginning, but I am a thing to him. His possession. His way to a child. Too bad he can’t actually finish and he certainly leaves a woman wanting! He has mistresses and whores he sees. Hasn’t bothered me in years. I was content to be his doll he played with every now and then. Until I met you.

 

You’ve shown me a taste of actual life and happiness. I’d just explode if I couldn’t see you again! Francmage is gone for the remainder of the week. Good riddance to him. Some meeting or other such bullshit I don’t care about. I wanted to see if you would court me a little bit more.

 

I understand if I’m way off base and you’re not interested, it’s okay. But I like you, Marishi Ten. Besides, I have to give back your name if you don’t want me to have it, right?! My driver is waiting downstairs to take you to where I am. He’s an okay sport. Trustworthy. You don’t have to worry about him. If you felt the same way I did, put that dress on and meet me. If not, tell the driver to piss off and you won’t have to deal with him or myself again.

 

I hope I see you tonight!

 

 

Rae Ten

 

P.S. Don’t worry too much about the third present in the box. It’s more something of protection, just in case something goes bad somewhere down the line. My husband has made many enemies and it seems you have too, asking around town. Adieu!

 

**6**

Marishi flipped the letter over to check if there was anymore text on the other side. There wasn’t. Her handwriting was perfect. Her flowing cursive almost attractive in and of itself. So little work put into it, but so captivating. Marishi, though educated, had terrible handwriting and would be embarrassed to see her handwriting compared to this. She sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin. To go or not? Is this a joke? Why would she want Marishi? Some poor dyke from the boondocks. She thought about if it was all a setup, or a way to humiliate her. Elaborate scheme if the case. Oh, fuck it. If it is, it is. I want to see her again and if this is my chance, I’m going to take it.

She snatched the dress from the box and ran to the bathroom. She placed the dress over her head and slid it on. Much like her night gown, though black and gilded with rare stones studded into the lace and silk. The hem came up to her upper thigh where on her hip sewn in was a white rose. Cinched at the waist, it felt like it was made for her. She tied the sash at the waist into a bow and walked back to the box. She pulled out black stockings and a pair of pointed shoes with a small heel. She carefully pulled the pantyhose up her legs and thighs. She had no Garter Belt so she didn’t need to clip them. They held firm where they sat on her thigh. She slipped her shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked dazzling. Truly beautiful. She could pass off being anyone of the beautiful women any of the social elite had on their arms at their parties. She twirled to see the fabric dance around her in a flurry of rainbows and flashing. Laughing at her herself, happy Rae would pay attention to her and went to the lengths to give her a beautiful dress. She remembered there was to be a third gift. She slowly walked up to the box. Nothing appeared to be in it. She rummaged through the sheer paper and cotton until she felt a wooden box. She pulled it out and set it on the ground. Roughly the size of a cigar box in length, width, and weight. Marishi’s breath caught in her through as her hand began to tremble. She knew what it was without having to open it. She hadn’t used one in many years and swore to never again carry one. She opened the box to find in it a nickel-plated Walther PPK chambered in .380ACP. There two nickel plated magazines sat fully loaded with a box or ammunition. Just sitting the box of red velvet. With a trembling hand, she picked up the sidearm and looked at it. Holding it felt so comfortable. As if it were an extension of herself. Her brain went to auto pilot at that point and locked back the action. There the exposed barrel sat with the slide all the way back. She pulled out one of the magazines and place it into the well inside the grip. She pushed the release catch with her right thumb to feel the action slide forward, charging the firing pin and locking the hammer into the cocked position. Holding the hammer and pulling the trigger, she was able to bring the hammer into the stuck position without discharging the round that was now loaded ready to blow the action back and travel down the barrel. The handgun was double action, so there was no need to have the firearm fully cocked. She applied the safety to the weapon nervously and placed it into a satin purse that came with her outfit. It was a clutch without a sling. She placed the other magazine in the clutch along with the ammunition and snapped it shut.

She unlocked her doors and walked to the hallway of her shitty apartment and shitty life. Before closing the door, she looked at the room. She was glad to see it gone. She hoped she would never have to see it again. She closed the door and with her keys, locked all the bolts, securing the apartment.

She walked downstairs and quickly out the double glass doors to find the driver waiting, car running. She got into the back of the black 4 door sedan of tan calf leather. “Drive.” Marishi said. The driver said nothing as he put the vehicle into first gear and pulled away. It’s destination unknown. But a destination that made Marishi’s heart flutter. She would see Rae soon. As the car pulled away, another black sedans lights turned on and began to follow the first at a distance. Headed the same way.

 

**7**

They drove through the old run-down areas of town. A broken fire hydrant spraying water for the neighborhood children to enjoy and play in. Cars without wheels sitting on cinder blocks waiting to be worked on. Run down homes, paint peeling from the elements and years of neglect. Even the streets were rough. Across the train tracks, the homes began to become more maintained, larger, more modern. Men and women in suits and dresses began to appear on the sidewalks, moving slowly or with purpose. Families strolling for leisurely walks. They were headed to the heart of the city. Downtown. Traffic became congested and stop go was a norm. The skyscrapers of the downtown metropolitan areas could be seen. Buildings reaching to the heavens, made of shimmering and reflective glass catching the sun and dazzling to the eyes. Marishi was always in awe though she had been Downtown plenty of times. It was always different for her. There was constantly work being done. To the streets, buildings, foundation for new skyscrapers. Always expanding. If not out, then up. Higher and higher.

The car turned into a garage under a cement colossus winding in a loop going up and up. They parked on the fifth floor of the garage in a space labeled “RESERVED”. The driver opened the back door for Marishi and bowed. Nothing could be seen, when a pale and shapely leg came into view under the door, heels clicking on the ground, then another, legs crossed for modesty. She left the car and thanked the driver. He genuinely smiled at her. He held no ill will and even seemed like she liked her. Slightly amused at the sights, sounds, and lights of the city. “You’ll find your benefactor by entering into the elevator and taking it to the 32nd floor. On that floor exit and go left. There are only two apartments on that floor. One belonging to Lady ‘Ten’.” The name was odd to him though he was under specific instruction to use that name to address her from now on. “What was your name again miss?” The driver asked. “My name is Marishi.” She replied not taking her eyes off the elevator. “Thank you Mistress Marishi. Do you have a last name that I may address you by?” He inquired. “A last name? Yes, I have one. You don’t need to address me by it though. I’m not so formal as to demand proper etiquette. I’m just a poor girl trying to make ends meet who may be well out of her league.” She said laughter rippling through her like music. “But to answer your question, yes. I have a last name. Ten. Marishi Ten.” The driver’s eyebrow raised indicating that he had some answers to his curiosity. He smiled and said “Be well, Mistress Ten. My lady expects you. It’d be well to not keep her overlong. I shall be here when you or both need me.” He bowed and got back in the car. The tinted windows hiding his features.

Marishi walked to the elevator where it opened with a loud chime. She entered into the small boxcar and chose the 32nd floor as her destination. The elevator lurched up and began its ascent. Marishi never liked the feeling. The fast sickness that briefly came and left in an elevator. As she rose into the air, she thought of the one who summoned her. She didn’t understand what she could want with a seamstress. It’s not like she was unique in any way. Well, that she knew about. Marishi’s mind began to daydream. She was suddenly somewhere else.

 

**8**

“… Propensity for violence.” A disembodied voice called from her memories. “She could kill every one of us here and feel not a shred of guilt. To her, we’re obstacles in her way.” The voice was male. Official sounding. A doctor. A shrink. “How was she found again? The reports don’t say.” A female voice. Also, official sounding. Another doctor? “In a car outside of Boston. Riddled with bullet holes. A Thompson in the car with half a magazine spent. She had taken injury. It was reported that a few banks were robbed in the area and a shootout with a syndicate commenced. No one is saying anything. She was the only we could catch, though she gave us hell doing even that.” The male voice said. There was silence. “… We can’t hold her for anything then, can we? We can’t link her to any of the robberies in the area.” The female voice asked. “No. There are plenty of Miquo’te in the area and this one, though much prettier than most, doesn’t match any sketches we have. We also recovered this. A Colt 1911. It’s old. Real old. She wouldn’t give it up and almost bit my face off when I had to pry it from her hands. I had to dose her with Lithium to get it away.” The male doctor said. The memory playing indicated that Marishi was a patient at a Sanitorium for the mentally ill. She had been held in a small padded room with a straight jacket since arriving. Everyone fearful that she would turn feral. “Danvers doesn’t have the staff to adequately suit this patient. She’s too dangerous. Far too dangerous. I can look at her and tell you she’s a killer.” The male voice said again. “Let’s hope she behaves. No family, huh. No friends either. I can hold her 72 hours. But after that, she’s back on the streets. She has a home and business it seems, though I doubt she’ll be able to keep them after this. Start with the hydro shock …” The female voice tapered off.

 

**9**

The bell rang indicating that she was on the floor desired. Marishi snapped back to reality. Her sanguine eye’s pupil constricting. Her onyx doing nothing. I never did anything. That pupil was always dilated. It had since working since she was attacked some years ago. She couldn’t remember where, when, or who, but she was attacked and raped. She turned left and started walking, hips swaying slowly, the sound of the stones on her dress clicking together creating a musical harmony. Her heels clicking on the polished marble floors of off white. She scanned the hallway and started to realize how in over her head she was. To own or even rent a penthouse like this cost a fortune and then some. She had never seen that much money in all her life let alone spend it on a month rent bill. Marishi felt plane and ashamed. She shouldn’t be treated to such nice things. She hadn’t earned them. Only through her host was she able to even imagine that such beauty and perfection existed.

She came to the end of the hall where the was a door painted red with a gold-plated door handle. There was a peephole in the middle of the door, along with a guard leaning against the wall, idlily watching her approach with eyes underneath a pulled low hat. “You got business here, girl?” He growled at her. “Y-yes. I believe I do. I was driven here and told to come up. To meet with someone named ‘Rae Ten’. Am at the right place?” Marishi asked. “Yep. You’re at the right place, though I don’t remember no visitors bein’ allowed in today. Silly how the Lady took some random last name and demanded we start calling her that. What’s your name honey pot?” The guard retorted. “My name is Marishi.” She shortly said. “What an odd name. Never heard it before. You from these parts?” He countered. “Yes, many find my name to be odd. I was named after a goddess long ago. Said to be the protector and patron of the warrior class in the Far East. I was named in honor to those that had pledged their lives to her long ago.” She said quietly. “I didn’t need a history lesson, Christ. You’re enough to bore me to death or shoot me. Wait here. I’ll see if the Lady is expecting. If she’s not, I wouldn’t want to be you and still be standing there.” He turned, unlocked the door and went inside.

Moments passed by with Marishi standing and waiting alone. Scooting her foot forward like a schoolgirl in new shoes. Waiting for whatever she was waiting for.

 

**10**

Not long after the guard gruffly said “Okay, you’re allowed in. Wait in the waiting room. She will come get you from there. She’s ‘freshening up’ or whatever it is girls do these days. I don’t know. Too God damn complicated you girls.” He moved aside to let Marishi walk in. There were plush benches made of velvet and cherry wood on either side of the Foyer. Marishi sat down on the one closest to the adjacent door and crossed her legs. She couldn’t her anything. Her mind began to wander out of boredom. “… Hydrotherapy doesn’t seem to be effective. Neither ice or boiling water baths. Simulating drowning didn’t cause any progress. It’s almost like we’re taking steps back doctor. I don’t think she’s insane. We might be causing more harm to her if she is sane.” A nurse in the Sanitorium. She spoke with concern for Marishi. The therapy sessions were intense and mind damaging. Regularly dumped in freezing water naked or boiling water, only to have a rag stretched taught over her face with her mouth forced open and water pouring into the rag into her mouth. It created a sensation of drowning, over and over again. But she never drowned. The nurse was frightened for the regiment if this failed. Shock Therapy. There permanent damage could be done. “She’s insane. No mater how lucid she may seem. If hydrotherapy is a bust, then we move on to Shock Treatment.” The doctor said with no emotion in his voice. “Sir, I believe that’s a little extreme. We’re over crowded and understaffed as it is. She’s not a threat to herself or to others. Shouldn’t we just let her go?” The nurse asked. “Absolutely not! I’ll not have a mass murderer released from my hospital on my watch! Increase the Lithium dosage. Prepare for shock treatment.” The doctor said impatiently. “Sir, I don’t think … her mind …” The nurse started. “I don’t need you educating me on my own patients wellbeing nurse. If she’s a lost cause, all the better to try out that new procedure.” The doctor cut her off.

Marishi was snapped out of her memories by the handle of the door turning and opening slowly. The one that called herself ‘Rae Ten’ walked into the light with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Marishi’s own began to well up, though she knew not why.

Marishi stood up awkwardly and wobbled like a doe with too long of legs and began to blubber “I-I’m sorry to interrupt you. It’s-It’s just that you sent me this beautiful dress a-and you seemed excited to see me again. So-so I came. I think I made a mistake though. I don’t think I belong here. Not with all these pretty things You ruling them all. I should go. It wouldn’t do for your to be seen with trash like me.” Marishi bowed to Rae, though the bow was Far Eastern, stiff and cordial. If you would excuse my transgressions, I should be getting back to what I was doing.” Marishi said. She didn’t want to go. The thought of having to mend another ripped crotch in scratchy wool was enough to near drive her insane with sorrow. She didn’t want to leave this beautiful place with beautiful things with the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.


	2. The Lies We Tell To Survive

**PART TWO**

 

 

**1**

“Holy shit! I heard you were quick with a gun, but look at the grouping on the rounds. You weren’t even trying! Why did you fire twice each time?” The driver said amazed at Marishi’s marksmanship. “It’s called a controlled pair.” She said blushing. “In Africa many soldiers are children or are given cocaine before battle to make them ‘better’. They can take more shots. A general in one of the armies developed a style called the Mozambique Drill. Controlled pair to the chest in a short burst. When the target is down, finish him by one round to the head. It works pretty well over there for stopping some of the genocides that take place daily.” Marishi explained. She dropped the magazine from the well and pulled back on the action to eject the live round in the chamber. She loaded the bullet into the magazine, put it back in the well, turned the safety on and held it out to her smiling host. “It’s a fine weapon if there ever was one. Walther doesn’t disappoint. Though they might be harder to find soon. It sounds like the krouts are stirring up trouble again with war mongering.” Marishi said to her. She wanted them to start another world war. She wanted to be apart of it this time. She wants to make the Germans pay for the things they did in the first war. Biological warfare. It is against the engagements of war to never use biological agents as acts of war against another country. Germany apparently did not understand this part.

Marishi wanted to Adventure to England, France, Hungary, Poland, Norway, and Little Russia. Even in these dark times. She could take care of her. But she was a woman. The army would laugh her out of the recruitment office or try to make her a nurse. She had her fill of healing others. She wanted to be on the other end of the rifle. Perhaps she could join the Russian military. What was left of them. Perhaps the English military or even the French resistance fighters. She could join the legionnaires and fight in the Sahara Desert. Protecting Egypt and the middle east from Nazi invaders. All a pipe dream. Her want for glory and combat dead before they would ever be realized. No woman was going to be admitted as a regular into any army as a soldier.

The driver, still looking shocked was looking at the platter all around. Marishi turned back to Rae and said, “I am so sorry for the interruption. I just thought … I thought I saw something. I’m sorry. That must have been a very expensive platter. Here, It’s a beautiful weapon. Its aim is true. Should I send the dress back to you? You have no need to be caught running around with the city’s urchin. I very much wish I could say yes, but for your sake, I have to say no. I’m sorry.” She held her pistol, barrel down for Rae to take. Marishi’s head hung low in shame and disappointment. She was waiting for Rae to speak.

 

**2**

Rae stared at the woman in front of her as if in a daze. Time seemed to slow down and her heart skipped full beats. She had never felt this way about anyone, ever. Sure, Rae had her one-night stands and suitors, but nothing like Marishi. She was very different than any of them. She listened to what Marishi said and gently held her finger to Marishi’s lips. “Shhh.” Rae said. “I don’t care about any of that. I don’t care about the money, the power, the parties. Hell, it was clear when I married him that this would be a marriage of convenience. He didn’t seem to get the picture though. But I don’t want to talk about that sack of shit, especially not to you. I don’t know what it is, but when I look into your eyes, I feel like I’ve known you forever. Far before last week. It’s odd. It fills me with love, but also great sadness looking at you.” Rae said trailing off losing focus on what she was saying. “I feel the same way.” Marishi said. “I feel like I’ve known you since ancient times and that we have always been together. No matter the space or the distance. I can only speak to the last couple of days, but they have been some of the best in my life.” She was smiling at Rae. Truth rang clear in her voice. “Yeah, me too! Like we complete each other almost! Two sides to the same coin, or something like that. I’ll have to think of a better name for you than Marishi, though!” Rae playfully caressed her arm, her emerald eyes shining brighter than the stones themselves. “Not even Rishi is good enough. Hmm. I’ll have to give it some thought. But never mind that! The old sport is gone for the week. California or some shit, I don’t care. I only listen for the length of time. We have a whole week to ourselves! What do you say? Want to treat me all across town. Me on your arm? Purring in your ear? You don’t have to say yes.” Rae’s head was down but her eyes were still fixated on Marishi.

This was happening too fast. Marishi had a shitty life she lived. She had an old shitty studio apartment she had to mind. She had pants and shirts to stitch. She couldn’t just drop everything and go galivanting across town with this girl. What would Marishi do after? When the fun was over and she’d have to go back to her pathetic life? Best to not reach too high. Icarus tried and his waxen wings of vanity melted plummeting him to the ground where he belonged. “I would love to Rae. I would, you have no idea. Ever drop of my blood begs to say yes. But, what happens after? What becomes of me? You don’t have to worry, I do.” Marishi said to Rae. She though a minute before speaking. She spoke clearly if not slowly trying to form the raw emotion into words. “What happens after is what happens after. I don’t know the future and neither do you. All I know is I have the most beautiful woman I have ever seen standing in front of me. I want to do anything to see her smile or happy. I don’t know if this is deeper than just the previous week, or if it’s just a flirtatious phase. I don’t think it is. But I don’t know. Hell, I could always stay with you! We could be a real Ozzie and Harriot!” Rae laughed at the joke. Marishi did not.

“Rae, you know what they do to people like us don’t you? They send us away to Sanitoriums or re education hospitals. To cure us of our disease. Do you know what happens in those places? I do. I know what happens. Us Miquo’te are at the bottom of the social barrel. Elezen and Hyur think little of us than disposable garbage they can beat and fuck till they’ve had their fill. If you’re caught, you could become just like that.” Marishi sadly said. She was trying to talk her out of wanting her, even when all Marishi wanted was Rae. This was a dangerous courting though. If they were caught, they would split them up never to see one another. Marishi would most likely be lobotomized.

 

**3**

The speakeasies and the bars didn’t care when two queer women walked in licking and tasting each other. There were no judgements or prying eyes there. It was illegal to even be in one. Blacks and Whites intermingled and it felt like people could actually be themselves. No more racism or bigotry. Homophobia ceased to exist in these places. The gender dynamics would even shift. Women with short slicked back hair wearing suits would serve drinks. Men in dresses and make up strutting in smoking cigarettes. Outcasts of society. People who didn’t fit the norm and were thus rejected. Fated to spend the rest of their lives denying who they are, or spending a lifetime defending it.

“I-I” Marishi stammered, her eyes shifting left and right quickly. “I … want you. I mean, I want to go with you. Who cares, right? I want to taste happiness and love for the first time. Yes! I’ll go with you, as long as you’ll have me.” She finished quickly. “Of course, I’ll have you Rishi. I don’t want anything else. I’d trade all this shit for you. The money, The fame, The things, The power. I don’t give two shits about it. I hate it. If my husband was ever an actual human being, which, I don’t think he was, it corrupted him long ago. So, fuck him, fuck this place, fuck the norm. I’m ready to be treated!” Rae had a large grin on her face as she took her arm and hooked it under Marishi’s arm. They left the apartment together, without her locking the door and not looking back. They rode the elevator down in quiet as both were reeling from the flurry of emotions that had overcome them moments ago. Marishi looked at Rae’s green eyes while Rae looked at Marishi’s sanguine and onyx eyes. They had trapped each other without knowing it. Fate would not separate them even through death.

The elevator chimed and opened. They were in the parking garage now. The Elezen standing outside the car leaning up against it. “So you two finally made up your minds? My God, it was like watching ducks not wanting to cross the road. Infuriating because they have to cross the road. So, cross the God damn road and be done with it.” The driver said exasperated. Rae smiled “So have we crossed your proverbial road then?” She asked in jest. The driver answered “And then some. Pardon me for being direct Lady Ten. But sometimes caution is a good thing. Don’t let love and lust blind you to the dangers you two face.” He said with a serious tone in his voice. “That’s what we have you for though! To protect us ladies fair when our innocence is challenged!” Rae said overly dramatic. She was having a day with this conversation. Rae hopped into the back of the car and her hand outstretched took Marishi’s and pulled her inside. It wasn’t good enough to just be close to one another, they had to be touching somehow. The driver shook his head and got in the vehicle and began to leave the parking garage. Two men, one with a camera, got into a dark color sedan and followed after them.

 

**4**

It was dusk now and the lights of the city began blinking on one by one. Illuminating buildings and signs. Scenery and shrubs. Lighting walkways and trails. People began to fill the streets laughing. Men in suits and women in dresses, hair pinned up with small hats. The cinema opened its doors and began taking admission for the next show. The opera house also turned on their stage lights and began to allow people in. So many people, so many lights. Throngs of Elezen, Hyur, Miquo’te, and Au’Ra littered the streets. Intermingling together without a care in the world. Accepting of everyone. Small hole in the wall bars began to open for business, if you knew where to look. The police didn’t take kindly of smuggled liquor in the city what with the ban on alcohol. Marishi and Rae hopped out of the car while they were at a stoplight, Rae waiving to the driver “Park over by 6th and Main street! We’ll find you there. We’re going to walk for a while! It’s a lovely night!” She said to the driver. The light was green so he wasn’t able to verbally confirm his instructions, but nodded and drove away. “Tonight, my lovely Marishi, you play the role of my enraptured and madly in love wife. I will play Rae Ten, the wife of Marishi Ten, whom she is also smitten and dumbfounded with. The plot is simple. We drink, laugh, talk, comfort, and love without a care in the world. There Is no one else here but us beautiful. Let’s live.” Rae said excitedly. She hooked her arm under Marishi’s as they made their way to the bar door, both with smiles on their face. Content with nothing but the presence of the other.

The bar was still setting up, though smoke was already heavy in the air and the fireplace burned brightly. The band was about setting up and tuning their instruments. “Bourbon. Two!” Rae called out and looked at Marishi with eyes like saucers in the dimly lit room. The smile never left her face. Not once since they had been together. “So, Marishi Ten. Wife of Rae Ten.” She suppressed a giggle while Marishi half smiled. “Always so serious! Remember, you have to be in character or the play’s a flop! Tell me about you. I want to know you. Not you that you show to the world. The front you put up, I want to know YOU. The real you.” Rae said, intently looking at Marishi. Marishi was quiet, she wasn’t sure what to say. “Tell me about your pretty eyes, Marishi. I want to know.” Marishi’s half smiled vanished as she looked away. “The reason my eyes are different colors? Is that what you want to know?” Asked Marishi. Rae had a ripple of worry pass through her. Did she offend Marishi? “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. They’re just so pretty. We can talk about something else!” Rae said. “No … No, it’s fine. It’s ancient history anyway. Sorry if it bores you!” Marishi said nervously.

“A long time ago, I was found outside of what I’m told is Boston, Mass. My car had been riddled with bullet holes and I carried automatic weapons. Instead of being taken to the police, they drove to a Sanitorium. Perhaps you’ve heard of it? Danvers State Institution.” Rae covered her mouth to hide her gasp, her eyes wide with tears already forming from the name of the hellish asylum. Marishi continued. “I was locked in a small cell in a straight jacket 23 out of 24 hours of the day. I was deemed dangerous and placed in solitary confinement. They thought they could fix me. Treat me. First came the medication. God, that shit was awful.” Marishi recounted touching and smoothing her lips. She was obviously agitated talking about it. She pulled out a silver cigarette holder and brass zippo. She lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply before continuing. “The medication is enough to strip you of your personality. I mean, you’re there, but you’re not really there, get me? Anyway, after the quacks weren’t satisfied with the results of the Lithium treatments, they started ‘Hydrotherapy’.” She said as she looked back at Rae. She was crying now with tears sliding down her cheeks. “There’s no need for the water works honey. It’s ancient history. I can stop- “She was cut off by Rae. “No, don’t stop.” Rae said between her hands. Marishi looked at her in concern. She crumpled the spent cigarette into a tray and opened the container for another before continuing her story. “Day and night melted together. I don’t remember much honestly. I remember them stripping me down until I had nothing on. The air was so cold. I would shiver just from that. They would drag me to the hydrotherapy rooms and dump me in water that had Ice in it still. It was so cold. They would shove my head under the water until I would be near passing out. They then pulled me out of the tub and threw me into a scalding hot one. Still boiling from the heat. It hurt. The body isn’t meant to go through such extreme changes all at once. I would regularly go into shock and defibrillation. They would use insulin to induce me into a coma, let my body recover for a few days, bring me back out and do it again.” She said.

 

**5**

Rae was stricken with grief and horror. “I’m so sorry …” She whispered, unable to summon her actual voice. “Hm. Well, that didn’t seem to break me of what they thought was causing my malady. They wanted to move to shock therapy. There were good nurses and doctors there. There really are. They want to help and to heal people. But then there are the other kind of nurses and doctors. The ones who don’t want to heal and do good. They treat people things. They aren’t real. They are a chart, or a piece of meat. My nurse was kind to me. She would make sure I was okay. She would read to me sometimes. Her eyes. There was such sadness in her eyes. Sadness and guilt. The head doctor much not have liked her compassion since a month after that, she was gone. Replaced by another nurse, though that’s not quite fitting. An slavering animal. A rabid dog sounds like a better description. He was a big burly man with small eyes that were black that always seemed to reflect fire. He had a reputation for torturing the other girls in the wards and the doctor in charge of me thought he should be my personal caretaker. Morning, noon, night he would come into my cell and beat me. Sometimes with his hands, sometimes with a fire hose, sometimes with a piece of wood or even a pipe once. He would beat me till I passed out or he got tired. I swore to never cry out in pain. Not against someone so pathetic and deranged.” Marishi had lit another cigarette by this time. Rae’s hands were in her lap, her face pale, mouth open, eyes pastel and wide. She didn’t say anything as she stared at Marishi. “Over and over this would happen. Throughout my stay there. Until beating me wasn’t enough. He wanted to take away everything I had. Even my will.” Marishi suddenly set the cigarette down and placed her shaking hands in her lap. She was pale and on the verge of tears herself. She looked at Rae and continued. “One night he came into my cell. He said he wasn’t going to hurt me and that the doctor had come up with some new revolutionary treatment for me. All I have to do was be quiet and lay there … That man raped me that night. I don’t know for how long. When he was done, he didn’t even have the compassion to clean me up. He just left. He would visit me at least 4 times a week. Fucking raping me over and over. Until even that wasn’t good enough. He would start to beat me while raping me. Hitting me, slapping me, calling me names, how I deserved it, how he was going to fix me, that it was all going according to plan.” Tears slowly slid down Marishi’s cheeks. She had picked up the cigarette again and started smoking. “Then he came to me on a night neither of us will forget. He started his usual routine, though he was much more forceful and violent that he had ever been. I’m told he beat me to death that night. That he actually killed me. One of the nurses from the women’s ward heard the struggling and saw him on top of me. She screamed for security, but by the time they got him off me, I didn’t even look human. I was rushed to the ER where they stabilized my condition and I slowly healed. I was taken out of Danvers and put in a standard hospital, but not before they performed an abortion on me for the child that began to grow in me. A child of rape. It’s better this way. Anyway, he had beaten me so badly that my black eye is fully dilated and doesn’t actually function anymore. It does okay in low light, but I’m practically blind in it all other times. They can’t fix it. I’m glad. It reminds me that I can survive anything. That the world couldn’t kill me. Not yet it couldn’t.” Marishi finished her story and snuffed out the fourth cigarette.

It was quiet for several moments. Rae looking at Marishi with shock, pity, horror, and love. Marishi stared at the ground with an odd smile on her face. “And there you have it. That’s the story behind my eyes. Not a very good one, I’m afraid.” She said sadly. Rae suddenly reached out and took Marishi’s hand and started kissing her fingers, her nails, her palm. Tears collecting in her hand and she caressed it. “I’m so sorry my love. I’m so, so, so sorry about what they did to you. I’m so sorry for making you relive that. Did they ever get the bastard that did it?” Rae brokenly asked. Marishi smiled, “No. He got word that the law was about to nab him and he made a run for Canada or some such place. I don’t know. I was scared for a long time. Nightmares about him sneaking into my apartment to finish what he started. I lived in fear. Until one day I decided that was no way to live and the only way forward was through. I learned how to use a firearm, a rifle. Bolt, semi auto. I’m not scared anymore. If he does come back, he’ll find much more than he bargained for.” Marishi let out a chuckle. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re bored by- “She was interrupted by Rae reaching over the table and kissing her. Marishi’s eyes were open in surprise until she gave into the feeling and kissed her back and embraced her as a love. They stayed in that back in the corner kissing, never stopping long after the Sun had gone down. As if the kisses would take away the scars of the past. And perhaps, in a way, they did.

 

**6**

Night stretched on, neither wanting to let the other go. Rae providing comfort to Marishi and Marishi feeling the love between them. It was just as it always should have been, but never meant to last. Two men in dark suits approached the table and made their presence known by coughing. Rae turned to them annoyed. “This isn’t a peep show, so if you don’t mind, I’m trying to spend a moment with my wife here, you ingrates.” Her voice was like a whip and there was a healthy fire of anger to it. Neither of these men budged.

“We are deeply sorry to have troubled you and your wife. We have a telegram from your HUSBAND with instructions to hand it over to you.” One man said. Rae went slightly pale. “Have you been following us? He had me tailed? What kind of asshole does that?” She snatched the piece of paper out of his hands. Marishi slid back further into the corner, not wanting the men to see her face. She placed her hand in her clutch and behind her back, as slowly and quietly as she could, slid the action back to chamber a round. Once done, she ran her hand up her thigh past her dress and placed the firearm in the top part of her stocking. She watched the men with intense interest. If either of them moved their hands for their back of jacket pockets, she would put two in them. She wasn’t scared or anxious. Her hand was steady as if she had done this a thousand times before.

Rae, reading through the telegraph frowned, crumpled it to the ground, and said “I don’t care. I don’t care what the little bastard thinks. He can threaten me all he wants. I’ll be more than happy to take a divorce if he wants! You two. Stop. Following. Me. Leave. Us. Alone. Do you understand? He’s made his point. Get out. The both of you, now. Or, you won’t ever leave here again.” She threatened Francmage’s hired men, in public. Marishi raised an eyebrow. She was serious about leaving. How far could they make it before his mafia friends paid Marishi a visit and gunned her down in the street? The two men looked at each other and slowly turned and left. Rae was in an irate mood. Marishi quietly asked her, “What did the telegram say?” Rae kicked the parchment away from her towards the fire. “It was from Francmage. He knows I’m galivanting around town being a dyke. He’s amused at the idea and may even consider allowing it from time to time. Pig.” Rae spat. She continued. “But my little game has run its course and if I’m not In that apartment, alone, by tomorrow evening, he himself is going to come for me. He will too. He’ll come for me. He can’t have his prize china doll all smudged with someone else’s fingerprints.” Marishi was quiet. She shifted the leg she had crossed to the other. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have accepted – “Marishi stammered. Rae looked at her sternly “We’ll be having none of that now. What I choose I choose for myself. I have been a doll so long that it’s difficult to realize I’m free. You help me realize that.” Rae reached to Marishi’s hand and held it. She smiled and her voice was soft. “I know what you’re thinking. That you are just my play thing. A fleeting lust. Once sated to be cast aside. I will tell you this Marishi, you are not that. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. That I’m supposed to be with you. I know for a fact that I love you.”

Marishi had tears in her eyes hearing what Rae had said to her. She had the same feelings. The feeling of knowing her for so long, and the world just wouldn’t be right without her by her side. Day and night. “I love you” Marishi said back to Rae. “I know it’s insane. We’ve only known each other a few days. But I love you. I won’t let anyone hurt you or take you away. Not man, not Francmage, Not God. Let him come. He and I have a score to settle.” She stopped at the last sentence. A score to settle? She didn’t even know the man. She had only seen him in the papers from time to time. Marishi’s head began to dully throb with pain at pondering why she said what she did. She shook her head and finished her drink. “We should go either way. I get the feeling that those thugs don’t mean to just go away.” Marishi said warily.

 

**7**

Marishi and Rae were still locked in their lovers embrace. Lost in their own world. The men came upon them. The one with the pistol stopped and raised it, pointing at Marishi. “There you go, digging your own grave. You got told to stay away. Now you will.”

In a flash of chrome and flesh, two shots rang out in the alley, then another two immediately after. Then, a shot followed by another shot. All was still. Rae’s back still against the brick wall legs hugging Marishi’s hips. Marishi was arched away from Rae, firearm in hand. She had fired 6 rounds. 3 for each. “I prefer my grave a bit deeper, thank you.” She said. The action was locked back in place having spent the rest of the magazine putting down the two muscle. She reached into her stocking and pulled out a loaded one, dropping the empty and shoving the loaded into the well, releasing the catch and chambering a round. She clicked the safety back into place and looked at Rae. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I know it’s loud.” Marishi was ashamed and scared that she frightened Rae and that she would run off. After all, she just gunned down two men in cold blood, spattering their brains into the gutter. “That was amazing! I wish you’d left one for me though” Rae winked and laughed. “Let’s go, our diversion worked this time, I don’t think they’ll fall for it again.” Rae said grabbing Marishi’s hand and heading out on the main street.

 

She guided them to their driver. They jumped in the back where Rae gave the command to drive. To head for their country cottage out of the city. It was a solid 3 hours to get there. Marishi fell asleep, her head in Rae’s lap with Rae’s hand stroking her hair gently falling asleep.

The light was bright when they pulled up to the cottage. It was two story, surrounded by a field of golden wheat. A green trimmed lawn, windows open drapes swaying in the morning breeze. It even had the white picket fence. The American Dream. Right in front of them. “I never come here. It’s too quiet.” Rae said. “But it’s a good place to stay for a bit until we can figure out what to do. My driver will stay with us. There’s a guest room he stays in the two times I’ve been here.” Marishi stared at the country home in wonder, though she could only see it from one eye. “It’s beautiful! It’s like I’m living in a dream. Things like this don’t exist, especially for people like me.” Marishi said. “People like you?” Rae asked opening the door, heels clicking on the hardwood. “Outcasts. My mother died during child birth and my father when I was young. I was taught by the Holy See of Ishgard.” There is was again. The dull throbbing headache. “No, no, some church back west. California? I don’t remember. It was a long time ago. Anyway, being poor and basically a ward of the state didn’t put me at great odds of getting anywhere. I stood away from others I guess. I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” Marishi said running her nails through her hair. “Don’t be sorry. I love hearing about you. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. Though it’s so weird. It’s like I already know you and your history.” Rae said. She suddenly put her fingers to her temple and scowled. “Come on, we can get changed upstairs. I’m sure I have something you’ll like!” Rae cheerfully said the scowl gone as quickly as it came.

 

**8**

Marishi was nervous. Upstairs. To a bedroom. With an exotic woman she had confessed her love to mere hours before? She knew what was going to happen, already excited at the prospect, but wary of keeping her in harms way. She walked upstairs with Rae, their heels clicking on the hardwood floor as they moved toward the master bedroom. They walked in. There was a large chifforobe against the wall and on the opposite end, a four-post wooden queen size bed that looked like it had never been slept in. Rae slowly walked to the closet, hips swaying facing away from Marishi. She removed her heels and rolled down her stockings, one at a time, making sure to unclip them from her garter belt beforehand. Legs free she slid one arm out of its strap, then the other. The dress fell to the floor with Rae wearing nothing.

Her slightly bronzed skin glistened, the small of her back arched beginning at her tail, the dimples on either side of her hips. She cupped her breasts in her arm and looked back at Marishi, saying nothing. She was stunned. She had never seen anything in her life so beautiful and perfect. Her heart beat erratically that she could feel in it her throat. Pumping. She felt the blood behind her eyes. She didn’t know what to say. “Rae, I- “Rae walked to her slowly and gracefully. She came close and quietly said “Shut up already and love me.” Marishi grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Tongues caressing. Clothes falling. Marishi laid Rae on the bed, kissing her neck, chest, abdomen, hips. It was a morning like no other. Their world consisted of them and them alone.

In the late afternoon, Rae and Marishi lay lazily in that country bed, smoking cigarettes, sharing secrets and stealing kisses. Marishi’s tone became sullen. “You’re expected soon. You still have a chance to go. Please. It’d be enough for me to watch you from afar.” Her voice heartbreaking and sad. Rae looked up at her and smiled with her emerald green eyes shimmering. “I’ve already made my decision lune. I choose to be with you. In life and in death.” She grimaced suddenly. “Are you okay?” Marishi asked worried. “Yeah, just a headache. I’ve been getting them often lately. It’ll pass. Where was I? Oh! I’m not leaving your side. Not ever.” Rae finished, determination in her voice. “Rae, I’m dangerous. I cut two men down without so much as a thought. It was an instinct. I’ve done worse. Death follows in my wake. I don’t want to see you …” Marishi trailed off. Emotion beginning to override her thought process. “Marishi, they would have killed you. They may have killed me. You did what you had to do to survive. My husband sent them to kill you. Besides, you seem to think that I haven’t had my share of blood on my hands. I’ve taken lives before. I didn’t enjoy it, but I did what I had to” Rae said bitterly. “Would that the little wretch shows up himself like a man.” Rae growled. “That’s a life I wouldn’t lament taking. One day, one day he and I will meet and we’ll who walks away.” Marishi said flatly. Her Walther loaded, on the nightstand within arm’s reach.

They must have dozed off sometime in the afternoon for the next thing Marishi heard was the deep voice of the driver talking. “… He called here a couple of times in the past hour. I didn’t answer of course. I don’t expect that he would anticipate you coming here. He’s probably already ransacked the girls place and interrogated anyone that knew her. He has to know that his two strong arms didn’t make it back. I didn’t see anything about the killings in the paper. Probably made it go away. There’s only one road to here. We’ll be able to spot him from 2 miles out. Do you know if your girlf- excuse me, Lady Ten, do you know if Marishi knows how to handle a rifle?” Marishi silently hopped out of bed. She was also naked, but there was a change of clothes on a chair next to her nightstand. A skirt that fell to the knee with a slit for movement and a simple black blouse. She took the Walther and tucked it into the back of skirt and walked downstairs.

“Yes, I can use a rifle. Bolt action, single shot? Remington 700? What’s the caliber? What range are you expecting 500 meters? The wind is light so accounting for velocity drop and bullet spin, I shouldn’t need to put on much lead even at 700 meters.” Marishi barged in. The driver and Rae both started at her sudden appearance and her obvious knowledge of marksmanship. “Who taught you to shoot?” The driver asked impressed. “Someone a long time ago not worth bringing up.” She replied shortly. “It’ll be night soon. They wouldn’t dare try anything in the night. They don’t know the extent … in which …” Rae trailed off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a purple blur scream past the window. It was like her shadow, but with no face and wings. “Where’s the God damn aspirin? I can’t shake this stupid headache.” Rae complained. She filed through the medicine cabinet till she found what she had been looking for. Marishi idly watched her. She noticed that inside the cabinet was also a small glass flask of opium. “It’s not mine.” Rae said. “That shit will kill you. Never touched it.” Marishi walked to the cabinet and took the flask. “Just in case.” She said.

 

**9**

They sat around the dining room table eating, the three of them. They weren’t expecting any trouble. At least, not until dawn. Marishi and Rae drinking bourbon while the driver chose to stay sober. “My hands don’t shake as badly after a drink or two.” Marishi explained smoking a cigarette. “You know, a lot of men were like that after the war.” The driver commented. “They called it shell shock. Some never really recovered from it. Poor bastards either committed or killed themselves. You weren’t in the war were you Mistress Marishi?” He inquired. Marishi was taken off guard by the question. Of course, she was in the war. She did what she could to heal those wounded or dying there on the flats. “Yes – No, no I wasn’t.” Her head was throbbing daggers driving into her brain causing her thoughts to scatter. “No, I wasn’t I was too young. Plus, I’m female.” The headache soothed enough for her to think again. The driver gave her a quizzical look, then turned his attention back to his meal.

The night air was cool and the stars were bright, the heavens spinning. The moon cast a slight sickle glow over the wheat fields causing the gold to turn silver. Marishi stood outside her thoughts to herself as she looked up at the stars. Rae walked silently up to her, not wanting to disturb her thoughts and looked to the sky as well. “Do you regret meeting me?” Marishi suddenly said. “I mean, I’ve made your life one living hell since I came in and wrecked the place. Funny how life works like that isn’t it?” Rae didn’t take her eyes off the sky. “Regret meeting you? What kind of question is that? You saved my life by walking in it, moonlight. Every day I hated who I was and what I had become. You showed me that life is still worth living for and there are people worth dying for. I didn’t say what I did just to get you out of your clothes, Marishi.” Rae looked at her and took her hand, her heart in her eyes. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I’ll love you even after we’re both gone and buried.” She took her hand and slightly stroked Marishi’s cheek. She nuzzled the caress and kissed Rae. The moonlight illuminating their faint frames as they blended into one.

 

**10**

In the hour before dawn, Marishi was awake and dressed. They all were. Each expecting trouble. “You said something about a rifle?” Marishi said to the driver. “Yes, here, take it and the box of rounds. I have my own. There’s a shotgun up against the wall by both the doors. Loaded and ready to go. We can’t stop them with our rifles, but we can thin them out. Shall we?” The driver said handing her the Remington model 700. The rifle was chambered in .308. Enough power to kill an elk at 500 meters. She loaded the rife with it’s 5 cartridges and twisted the bolt to chamber a round. There was a 2 by 24 magnification scope mounted to the rifle. “What’s it sighted for?” Marishi asked “300 meters or so.” Replied the driver. “And I’m to do what? Make tea while you both put your lives on the line and have all the fun without me?!” Rae said stomping her feet. “Don’t worry, I don’t doubt for a moment that it’ll be a dull day for any of us. When they close in, use the shotguns. They will be under orders to not harm you. I say we use that to our advantage.” The driver said smiling at Rae. “Fine, but leave enough for me. I’m talking to you Marishi. I know what you can do with swords and guns.” The sharp pain in her head suddenly caused her to grimace. It was like she was remembering someone else’s memories about the same person. Memories that didn’t make any sense. Fragments of memories of Marishi wielding a long-curved blade, dancing to an unheard rhythm waltzing her dance of death. “Marishi?” Rae began with a trembling voice. “Yes, sunshine?” Marishi responded. “Nothing. No, no It’s nothing. This is more important.” Rae stammered as she saw Marishi begin to frown at her for not saying what she wanted to say. “They’ll be here any moment. Marishi, with me upstairs. Rae, stay downstairs and stay close to the floor. When the bullets start flying I don’t want you getting hit with a stray.

Marishi headed to the stairs and began her ascent. She was stopped by Rae grabbing her arm and turning her around. “You promise me you’ll be careful. You promise me you won’t die. You promise me you won’t die again. Come back to me Lune. Come back to me safe.” Tears in Rae’s eyes as she made Marishi promise. Marishi didn’t fully understand what she meant by dying again, but she promised Rae that she would return. Their story wouldn’t end here. She kissed her tasting her and taking in the love the two shared. It gave them strength. After a long moment, Marishi lowered her head and said “I’ll come back to you. I’ll always come back to you. I’ll never leave your side.” With that, Marishi went upstairs and took her spot near the window facing the road.

Nothing. Nothing moved on the roads. There was no sound but the birds chirping and small rodents dashing through the fields. It was well past dawn. And still nothing. Rae’s curfew began last night. She had defied her husband and broke free his fetters. He would go to the ends of the world to retrieve his prize and not finding her in the city, he would know where they went. Marishi wondered if Francmage himself would show up. She wondered if she would have an opening to put him down. She poured a small glass of bourbon and drank it, her nerves beginning to steady and her hands to not shake.

 

**11**

They heard the cars before they could see them. Two cars, tan, four doors. Eight men. Eight against three. All likely armed with automatic weapons of high caliber. Shit. Marishi thought. If they get into the house, they’ll kill us all without so much as a challenge. We have to stop them on the road. The cars were headed toward the house, the heatwave causing a slight distortion when looking. Marishi sat inside the room, kneeling with the rifle resting on a chair. She put the stock to her cheek, released the safety, and began training her sights on the lead car. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Three, two, one. She stopped breathing and squeezed the round off. Without ever taking her sights from her target, she slid back the bolt, ejected the casing and slid it forward chambering another round. Her first shot hit was too slightly left, missing the car. Marishi turned the knob on the top of the scope two clicks to the right and began her mantra. She fired. This time the round hitting the windshield of the car on the right side, a spray of blood coating the inside of the glass. The car veered erratically into the wheat field where it flipped on it’s side, men struggling to get out. As she was training her sights on the man climbing out of the car she heard a shot ring out. The driver. The car exploded into a ball of flame. He had waited for it to flip so he could hit the gas tank. Four down. Four to go.

The second car got wise and realized there were at least two snipers firing upon them. The car immediately banked left and drove into the wheat fields, obstructing their view of the vehicle and men. Marishi and the driver both began to fire at will hoping to catch a lucky shot or suppress them down. The car had been able to get close enough to understand the shouting of the men in them. One voice was familiar. Francmage. Marishi was impressed. She didn’t actually think he’d stick his cowardly neck out to retake his doll. “Give up Rae and I promise we won’t kill you. We’ll take her and leave! Don’t be fools! We’ll burn you out if we have to!” He yelled. Marishi had ditched her rifle as it was now useless. She pulled her sidearm and ran downstairs. At the door, Rae had a shotgun in her hand waiting for the first poor bastard to try to enter. She’d cut him in half. Marishi was on the other side of the door, weapon at the low ready waiting for them to breach. She’d clip the other two as they entered after the first had expired. Rae looked at Marishi and said “Did you really shoot the driver of the first car at 800 meters? Jesus Christ Marishi! That’s incredible! Thanks for leaving the second car for me though. I’m going to mutilate his fucking corpse.” Marishi said nothing, but smiled at Rae. “God, I love you.” Marishi whispered. Rae’s emerald eyes stayed locked on Marishi’s sanguine and onyx. Sharing the moment.

“Don’t be a fool Marishi! You don’t have it in you to make her happy! Only I do! Why do you think she always comes back to me in the end, huh?! You think this is the first time we’ve had to play this game?! Walk away while you can!” Francmage called out. “He’s lying” Rae said viciously. “He’s trying to get into your head Marishi. To get you to doubt me. Don’t doubt me. Look at me. Remember this moment okay? Remember this feeling. He’s lying to you.” Rae said to Marishi. She smiled. “Of course, he’s lying. He’s a politician.” Marishi replied with a smile on her face.

“Have it your way queer!” Francmage yelled as his men began to close in. They were hidden by the wheat field and moving slowly toward the house. Each armed with a Thompson machine gun chambered in .45 ACP. Enough to mow down an entire squad of military soldiers. The crept silently reaching the end of the field. They didn’t cross into the open ground to the front door where Marishi and Rae were. They split up, one headed to the front door and two to the unguarded back door. They could hear the booted foot step on the porch and slowly inch his way to the door. Marishi ducked down below the window sill as the assailant passed by. She stayed crouched while Rae took a small step back from the door, watching the chrome knob. The calm before the storm.

 

**12**

The knob began to silently move. Rae unloaded both barrels of 12-gauge buck shot center mass. The blast so powerful it threw the intruder off the porch over the railing and onto the grass. He would not be getting back up. The sound of automatic gunfire from the back door could be heard as Marishi and Rae ducked down to avoid being shot and shrapnel. They were using suppressive fire working as a team to get them to the door. Marishi fired a couple of rounds back by pointing her sidearm in the direction of the back, never breaking cover. Rae did the same thing with her nickel-plated Colt 1911 chambered in .45 ACP. It was chrome finished with a pearl grip. A beautiful handgun. “If they get inside, it’s over.” Marishi said to Rae flatly. “There is no way we can stop them with automatic firearms. They’re already at the fucking door.” Marishi was beginning to despair. They couldn’t keep it up like this. “I’m not letting them take me.” Rae said staring at her gun. “They won’t. Don’t think like that. I won’t let them.” Marishi said to Rae. She knew what Rae was thinking. Instead of being pulled into the car and forced to be a doll for her husband, she would take her own life. Marishi wouldn’t let that happen. Even if that meant giving her own up.

More suppressive fire through the windows and throwing glass and splinters into the air. Their driver had made it to the back door and was returning fire to keep them from entering. “Didn’t think there would be three of us did you!” he shouted firing a burst of rounds from his pistol. He turned towards the girls, smiled and said, “Hey! We might get out of this ali- “His sentence was cut short by a burst of automatic gunfire hitting the window he was by. Wood and glass piercing his face and digging into his eyes. He fell to the ground screaming “I can’t see! I can’t see! Help me! Where is everyone! I can’t see!” Marishi and Rae were stunned at the scene. They were lifeless as he staggered his body up and shuffled completely disoriented. He passed in front of the back door. The hail of gunfire tore through his body like paper hitting the other side of the house. He was dead before he hit the ground. Rae cried out for him, but he didn’t move. “Go upstairs Rae! Go! I’ll be right behind you. MOVE!” Marishi shoved Rae as she climbed up the stairs distraught by the death of her friend.

They had lost the main floor. The only other way to keep an advantage was to try to kill them on the stairs. Though if they fired at the thin plaster wall at the top of the staircase, Marishi and Rae would both be dead. Marishi put her finger to her lips telling Rae to be silent. They needed the element of surprise. Rae nodded with tears on her cheeks and hate in her eyes. She would avenge the fallen.

They heard the men enter the room quickly. “They’re upstairs hiding like rats. Remember don’t hurt my wife, or you’ll join her little lover in death.” Francmage was in the house. There was a real chance at Marishi being able to gun him down. Unless he gunned her down first. The men began to ascend the staircase one behind the other. Slowly moving up, heavily breathing by the exertion. As they reached the halfway point, Rae spun from behind cover and shot the first man in the head and the second twice in the chest. They didn’t have time to react. They slumped and rolled down the stairs where they remained lifeless at the bottom.

“God damnit Rae, those were my best men! Do you know how hard it is to find good help these days? Now, stop playing and come with me.” Francmage said. Marishi broke cover and pointing her pistol down began firing wildly at the first floor, hoping to score a hit. Francmage returned fire with his own sidearm throwing debris everywhere and obstructing her view. Marishi changed magazines and chambered the round. “Have it your way you whore. I’ll be back. Don’t you think for a moment I won’t. I’ll be back for what’s mine. Rae, you disappoint me. I thought you smarter than this. All you’re doing is sentencing your dyke lover to death. She could have at least lived. Stupid bitch. I’ll be back for you. You belong to me. You can’t help but come back to me.” Francmage fired the rest of his magazine at the upstairs walls and dashed out the back and into the field. No longer pinned down, Marishi ran after him, Rae screaming at her to stop. On the back porch she emptied her magazine into the field. Hoping to hit him. Nothing. No sound. A moment later, she heard the second car start and speed away. They had lived, but at a terrible price.

 

**13**

Marishi sunk down to her knee’s exhaustion overcoming her. Rae was in the house leaning over the driver picking the shrapnel out of his face so she could close his eyes. He was a good man. Marishi liked him. He was quick witted and funny. He had loyalty to his mistress. A rare thing in this world. Once Rae had attended to the driver she sunk down next to Marishi touching her and feeling her all over. “Are you hurt? Where did they hurt you? Show me.” She said searching Marishi’s body for damage. “I’m alright, I’m alright solar. Really, I am.” She said taking her hands and embracing her. They held each other sitting on their knees on the back porch of the bullet riddled and blood-soaked house. “He’s not going to stop, is he? He’s never going to stop.” Rae whispered brokenly in Marishi’s ear. “No, he’s never going to stop. We can’t run far or fast enough.” Marishi whispered back. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where to hide. I’m not going back to him.” Rae said between sobs. Marishi held her closer and tighter. “You won’t. We will bring the fight to him. We go back to the city, rent a room in a hotel. Lay low a few days. Then draw him out.” Marishi said the plan forming in her mind. Rae had stopped crying. “How do we draw him out? He’ll know it’s a trap.” She asked. “We will do what he can’t ignore. What drives him insane with jealousy and rage. We’ll hit the town.” Marishi smiled.

The keys were still in the ignition of the car. There wasn’t time to bury the driver or even take him along. The police would arrive soon and they would either make the massacre go away, or pin it on Marishi. She turned the key to start the engine, Rae in the passenger side. They began their drive back to the city. Francmage would paint Marishi as a lunatic. A cold-blooded murderer. A serial killer. There was nowhere to run for her. There was nowhere to hide. Her face would be plastered on every wanted poster across the country. The thought hadn’t occurred yet to Rae. Marishi would keep it to herself. She had enough on her shoulders. Even if they did manage to get away from her deranged husband, there would be no happy ending for them riding off into the sunset. Marishi would likely never get out of city limits before being gunned down. It’s for her. It’s all for her. It doesn’t matter if she wants it or not. She will be free, even at the cost of other lives.

 

**14**

The sky was clear and bright and drive would have been pleasant had not they been fleeing from the scene of multiple homicides. Rae slept with her head against the window, her hand wrapped tightly over Marishi’s. Every time she had to change gears, Rae would reset her hand right over hers. Marishi drove, her mind wandering, smoking cigarettes. It was evening by the time the lights of the city began to materialize and the landscape urbanize.

“We’ll find a hotel. Preferably downtown. I hope you have some kind of line of credit, because I sure as hell don’t.” Marishi teased. Rae, being the wife of a prominent Senator, was wealthy. Where this wealth came from, Marishi wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure if it was his money or hers. A nagging suspicion was it was Rae’s money and Francmage just kind of married into it. Just another bonus to the marriage.

They drove through the crowded one-way streets, looking for a hotel. They had found one. It was one of the highest end places money could buy. Marishi turned into the underground parking lot, and pulled the car to a stop. The valet took the keys and gave her a slip. He started the engine and drove away. Marishi and Rae walked close together, but didn’t caress or display their affection. There were plenty would not be entertained by two women courting one another. Bigotry never truly dies. They entered through the glass double doors to a bellhop and a clerk. Rae approached the desk as Marishi stayed back and pretended to be interested in something else.

“Good evening mistress! How can I help you?” The clerk said pleasantly. “I’d like a room.” Rae said shortly. “Do you have a reservation? It’s unusual for a walk in for this establishment. Normally we – “Rae cut him off. “No, we don’t have a reservation. I’ll take your top floor penthouse for 3 nights. 500 dollars. That sounds generous no?” She stared at him. “I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that. Reservations have to be made, the room needs to be dusted, fruits need to be laid out.” Rae never broke eye contact. “600. Cash. I don’t give a shit about the amenities.” The clerk looked at her and slowly said “In cash?” Rae snapped open her clutch and produced 6 crisp 100 dollar bills and a 20. “The 20 is for you. I’ll take the keys now.” The clerk bowed and said “Have a pleasant stay mistress …” Rae completed his sentence. “Ten. My name is Rae Ten.” The bellhop snapped into action “Are there any bags that you need hauled to your suite Mistress Ten?” Rae smiled and said “No, but we will likely need room service. You come with a stocked bar I’d hope?” She asked. “Of course.” Said the bellhop. “Good. Your finest bottle of bourbon for starters. Your finest steaks as well.” Rae said. “Very good. Will it be just you staying with us?” He asked. “No, my companion will be joining me,” she motioned to Marishi. “She is to be awarded the same respect and courtesy you would extend to me. It would do well to extend her more if possible. She’s one of the finest adventurers in the world. She’s just come back from digging up a pyramid in Egypt!” The bellhop’s eyes widened as he looked at Marishi. “Yes, Mistress Ten. Follow me I’ll show you to your penthouse.”

“What did you tell that boy?” Marishi asked suspicious. Rae laughed. “Nothing but the truth moonlight! Though I may have extended the truth just a little bit.” Marishi and Rae laughed as they reached the elevator. Their penthouse was on the 73rd floor of the building. The elevator ride would take a few moments. “I wish we had met in Egypt. I wish we could visit all the wonders of the world together. Can you imagine? Going to France, Germany, Russia, Cairo, Jordan. Once we’re through this, can we? Can we just leave and let the wind call us where it will? We could be adventurers!” Rae said excitedly. Her headache returned again in full swing. “Headache again? It’s odd. I get them too sometimes. But only when I try to remember something or I said something deep down I feel is important. Like broken glass grinding on itself trying to for coherent memories.” Marishi said. “You get them too?” Rae asked.

 

**15**

The bell on the elevator rung and the doors slid open. They were greeted to their penthouse. It was expansive with every modern amenity available. No expense had been spared. The lounge chairs were of the finest velvet and the bed sheets silk spun in Asia. Marishi looked around in wonder and stared out at the view of the city. They were above the whole metropolis. Everything seems so small so high up. “Drink?” Rae called out. “Yes, please.” Marishi replied walking over to the wet bar where Rae was. They toasted their glasses together and drank the smooth liquor down and poured another. “I had a question for you if you’d indulge me.” Marishi suddenly said to Rae. “Of course, my love! I have no secrets with you.” Rae said cheerfully. “Why did you marry him? Why did you marry Francmage? You detest him, it’s clear, but why be with him in the first place?” Rae’s smile faded from her lips, her eyes from gleaming emerald to a mute green. “I’ve asked myself that a lot actually. He wasn’t always the way he is you know? He actually used to be very charming and accommodating. He was kind to me when no one else really was. He took interest in me when no one did. But he changed. I became his obsession. His possession. Another man couldn’t look at me without having one of his thugs drag him out the back and beat him within an inch of his life. He started getting paranoid. Keeping tabs on me. To say he’s possessive is an understatement. He wants an heir to his ‘dynasty’. And only I will do. He doesn’t actually care about me. He cares about what I am to him. His thing that he can do with as he pleases. His own way to immortality.” She explained.

“I don’t care. I won’t be his surrogate. I won’t be his possession anymore. I’ll burn it all to the ground.” Marishi felt regret for asking Rae and bringing unpleasant thoughts to her mind. Room service arrived and broke the conversation. Marishi felt like she hadn’t eaten in days. She ate her meal greedily.

Marishi’s headache hadn’t dissipated all day. The dull throb beginning to drive her crazy. She excused herself and left to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed haggard. Tired. Dirty. The headache pounding. She felt for the flask she had taken from the country house and pulled it out. Opium. It would dull the pain, but also dull her senses. Marishi already had too many vices. She didn’t need another. Though, it didn’t really matter as her life was measured in days instead of years. She took a drink of the opium, then another drink, then another. She stripped down and started the shower. The steam was heavy in the air. Marishi didn’t hear the door open or close. She hadn’t locked the door.

Rae slid open the curtain, surprising Marishi. She was naked with her eyes on the floor. “I-I thought that maybe we could … shower … together?” Rae said sheepishly. “Marishi took her hand and brought her in the tub Rae pushing Marishi against the tile wall heavily kissing Marishi. The water was hot and the opium began its effects on Marishi’s body lowering her inhibitions. She spun Rae around and shoved her roughly against the wall and kissed her. Kissing her neck chest and body. The steam continued to rise.

After their overlong shower, it was late in the evening with both tired. Marishi locked the 4 reinforced deadbolts on the door and shoved a heavy oak chair underneath the handle. She would hear anyone trying to get in, though for some reason, she knew they would be safe tonight. Rae was already in bed waiting for Marishi before she would sleep. She put on a slinky pearl night gown and slid into the huge bed. Even though the bed was large, they found themselves laying on one side holding one another in their sleep. Their first unbroken sleep in a bed as a couple. They slept a healing sleep. A complete sleep. No one in the world but the other.


	3. The Lies We Tell To Survive

**PART THREE**

 

 

**1**

Marishi dreamt.

 

She found herself in a stone city, pristine and bright. The green lawns perfectly manicured. She couldn’t explain why, but she knew this place. She knew something horrible happened here. She walked through the empty courtyard. As she approached, she saw bodies. Bodies of men in antique armor. Chainmail and banded mail. Swords in their hands. Eight of them brutally murdered in different ways.

The air was hot and the smell of iron strong. Fresh blood over the pavement and on the walls. To the corner were four people. One was pinned to the wall, the other was on the ground, and the other two were standing, looking at them. Marishi approached them. She instantly recognized Rae as the one pinned to the wall. She screamed her name, but no sound came out. She was invisible to all around. She could not be heard nor could she be seen. She saw the man. Francmage. How in the hell was he there? How was Rae there? The figure on the ground is what disturbed Marishi the most. She knew who it was. It was her. She lay face down on the ground freely bleeding from a wound on her shoulder and back of the skull. Rae was unresponsive. The little Mithra knelt down to Marishi’s comatose body and felt for a pulse, worry covering her face. Francmage snapped orders at her and she quickly rose to her feet and assisted him in removing the Far Eastern blade from Rae’s shoulder. He caught her before she slumped to the ground and shoved the girl away, carrying Rae in his arms, stroking her cheek and blood matted hair.

He left the square. The Mithra stayed with Marishi. She had taken out a small cloth and tried to staunch the bleeding from her head, crying and begging for forgiveness. She didn’t want to kill her. She didn’t want to hurt her. She loved Marishi. She wanted to be with her. To run away together. The invisible form of Marishi followed Francmage as he quickly moved to the highborn section of the city. Tucked away in the corner was a large estate with a flowing creek. He was lord of that manor. She followed him inside where he placed her in his private chambers he and his pregnant wife shared. She was hysterical. Francmage had blood all over his clothes. His wife’s first reaction was to make sure he was undamaged, but his entire focus, his entire being was bent upon the unconscious Rae. As his wife was touching him making sure he bore no wounds, he shoved her back into a dresser. An obsession burning in his eyes. His wife understood what was happening. She had felt something was wrong for awhile and this was the reason. She accused him of adultery. Of lying. Of breaking their marriage vows to one another. Francmage ignored her and ordered one of his servants to fetch the best healer he could find all the while his wife berating him for his liaison with a girl not even born on that star. She screamed at him forcing him to turn towards her. She slapped him, the woman completely broken. Her husband cheating on her with another woman while she herself was pregnant at home. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Francmages face was struck and he held it down and to his left. He looked up at her with pure hate. He growled and he hit her back. He didn’t slap her, he hit her, over and over until she was on the ground bleeding and crying.

He grabbed her by her hair and drug her down the stairs. The woman screaming in pain. Physically and emotionally. He drug her to the front door where like a ragdoll tossed her onto the curb, landing heavy on her stomach and clutching her abdomen. He stared at her with cold dead eyes a moment, then turned around and closed the door. Locking them. Marishi was horrified by his actions. He was fixated on a woman that was not his lover and had the audacity to bring her back to he and his wifes home only to beat her and throw her out on the street pregnant. She looked ready to go into labor at any moment. He didn’t care. He shunned her and his unborn child both for the sick lust he held for a woman that detested him.

Marishi found herself back to her comatose body. She was flipped around, but not moving, eyes closed. The Mitra trying to tend to her wounds. It was in the afternoon and in the distance, an entire platoon of soldiers were headed towed the girl and wounded Marishi. Francmage at the head. “Jakoh, get away from her. She’s liable to wake up any moment and I don’t know what she might do.” He said to the Mithra. Slowly, she stood up and joined the other men in the ranks, watching fearfully. “You’re going to help her, right? She’s hurt. It’s not her fault.” Francmage looked directly at her causing her to flinch. “Listen to me you little cretin. The only reason you aren’t sharing her fate is because of who your mother is. It wouldn’t do if I executed the future chieftaness of Khazam. But don’t take it as kindness. Marishi Ten is hereby under arrest by name of King Destin for Sedition, Insubordination, Murder, and Attempt to Commit Murder. The men that lay slain in this courtyard were slain by her hand and hers alone. As regent, I take custody of the prisoner and move to relocate her to the Oubliette. Objections?” Francmage called out. “I didn’t think so. Haul her up and into the Gaol. Don’t take your eyes off of her. Not for a moment. She’s incredibly dangerous and will kill all of you if given the chance. Lock her in a cell. Make sure she’s chained to the wall. Give her the Elvaan welcoming for her short stay before the axe takes her!” He and his men laughed. Jakoh had disappeared into the shadows.

The men hauled her to a dank and dark cell underneath the residence of the royal family. The Chateau. They locked her manacles and shackled her to the wall. Pleased with the result, Francmage hurried up the stairs. The essence of Marishi followed him. “Reporting as ordered my King.” Francmage said kneeling down. He was in the royal chamber filled with grand mosaics and deep red hued tapestries. On the Dias sat a bearded and grey-haired man, though still strong and quick of mind. “Make your report.” He commanded.

“We have apprehended the fugitive known as ‘Marishi Ten’. The off-world visitor that we took into our bosom. I watched with my own eyes her slay eight of the finest and veteran soldiers the royal division had. She shred through them like paper. She’s a monster bent on overthrowing the kingdom and turning out nation to ash.” Francmage said. The King sat a moment and said “She was not always this way, no? I had been told she was curt, but honorable and treated everyone she met with respect. Stating she’s a monster seems very out of place for her character.” Francmage thought quickly. In order to procure an official execution, the King himself must sign off on the writ. Not an easy thing to do from Destin. “My liege, I don’t know her mind, though I can attest that since her arrival after her journey to Norg, she did not seem herself. She was very withdrawn and angry. I saw as she stalked our noblemen her hand on her weapon, murder in her eyes. I intercepted more than one missive sent by her to her superiors indicating that she was going to attempt a coup. As she butchered those men, she turned to me to do the same. After a fierce battle I overpowered her and lent a severe blow with my blade to her shoulder. Not before she had turned her ire to her ‘wife’.” He said the last part with a sneer. “What do you recommend?” The King asked. “Due to her lack of remorse, blatant sedition, and attempt to overthrow the throne, there is only one sentence that can be rendered that would do justice. Execution by the severing of her head.” Francmage said. “Do you have any proof of this? Do you have any proof that she committed murder and wasn’t merely defending herself? Do you have documents that support her supposed ‘sedition’ Francmage? I’ll not sign an execution without any corroborating evidence and eyewitness accounts.” The King said. It was clear he didn’t trust Francmage. “My lord, the longer we let her live, the more emboldened her group becomes. How long will it be before they start with the knives in the back in the night? Poison in the water or food? She is a risk to our nation, my lord. She is a risk to you.” Francmage had overstepped. “I don’t not take council from half truths and slander. I don’t know what you’re up to, Francmage, but tread lightly and don’t threaten me again. I’ve heard your report and give you leave to depart. Per mandate the prisoner is to remain in your custody until a decision is made for punishment. She is to be treated for her wounds and kept well and healthy.” The King officially declared. “Of course, my king. She will be treated like I would treat a guest in my own home.” He rose, bowed, and left the hall.

His face was dark with anger as he decended the stairs into the gaol. As he arrived, he greeted the guard on duty and gave him instructions to not treat her as the king deems her a wild animal. Too dangerous to go near. Francmage reassured the guard that someone would be sent to help ‘re educate’ her shortly. That man would go on to dislocate her fingers and beat her for the sake of inflicting pain on another person.

Marishi found herself back in his manor, Rae laying in bed, bandages being wrapped around her breasts. Francmage stood behind the door fidgeting. The doctor had ordered him out while he cut away her clothing. Francmage would not leave. He wanted to be on hand in case she ‘needed him’. The doctor threatened to leave if he didn’t comply. He angrily left. He wanted nothing but to see her bare body he had dreamt and imagined so long about. He would heal her and then they would marry. Marishi would long be dead. She couldn’t resist him. She couldn’t resist carrying his real child. A perfect child.

Francmage turned and somehow, saw Marishi standing there, watching him. He grabbed her by her neck and began to choke her. Just before her neck broke, she woke from her dream.

 

**2**

She flung up gasping for breath, sweating and crying a terrible feeling in her heart. Her headache was paralyzing, every beat of her heart sending shockwaves of pain to her head. She took the bottle of opium and drank from it to ease the pain of the migraine. She was back in the hotel, the Sun rising and beginning to filter through the windows of the penthouse.

She tried to remember her dream. She knew it was important. She knew it held the key to something. But the more she tried to recall, the less she could remember, the headache fracturing the memory of the dream like glass thrown on the ground.

She looked over to see Rae, curled into a ball still asleep. Marishi laid back down and waited for the opium to take effect.

Slowly, the headache dispersed. It would only rear it’s ugly head when she recalled something from her distant past. She was losing the ability to willfully control being able to shut out the memories. They came more and more, but made no amount of sense. Like bits of glass trying to reform itself into a window.

 

**3**

Rae waking up was a soothing relief for her as her presence and voice somehow was able to calm the daggers in head. “How did you sleep, Luna?” Rae asked, her head propped up by her hand, her copper curls falling to the bed. She had nothing covering her save the pearl silken sheet of the bed. “Not well.” Marishi replied groggily. The opium taking full effect sedating her. “Are you okay, Marishi? You don’t seem like yourself. Do you not feel well?” Rae asked concern on her face and in her voice. She looked over to Marishi’s nightstand and saw the glass flask half gone and flicked her eyes back to Marishi. “You been taking the opium, haven’t you? Why? That stuff will kill you. It’ll grab hold of you and it’ll ruin you. Mind and body. I think it’s a good idea if I hold onto it.” Rae said warily. “I’ve been getting these … headaches. At first it was a dull throb every now and thing, but it’s gotten worse recently. It’s like someone is driving an icepick into my brain over and over while being covered in hornets, the buzzing is all I hear. It eases the pain. I haven’t been able to shake it since yesterday.” Marishi said staring at the ground. She was fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been getting them too.” Rae said. “And mine have been getting worse. I thought it was just me drinking or smoking too much. But it’s not. It’s like there are two lives lived in me, both trying to fuse. I can almost see it, but when it comes into focus, the headache scatters it all to pieces.” Marishi looked at Rae and said, “Yes. That’s how it is for me. The harder you try to worse it becomes. I can see you, but you are not you. You hold a weapon in your hand, but it’s not a gun. It’s a sword.” Grimacing, she rubbed her temples with her fingers. Rae embraced Marishi from behind and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t try to think about it right now. I’m right here. Besides, we have our own immediate problems to deal with.” Rae’s face darkened. “He’s not going to take you. I won’t let him. We’re not going to hide either. He’s not going to pull anything in the middle of the day. I saw we flaunt it in front of him. Buy a couple dresses for tonight. Make it a special occasion. Don’t worry, he’ll come to us. He won’t be able to help it.” Marishi said with a smirk on her face. “Get dressed sunlight. We have shopping and pampering to go about doing.”

Rae’s face brightened as she peeped with joy and hugged her lover. She ran to the bathroom where she began getting ready to head out.

About 45 minutes later, Rae came out of the bathroom and put on a fine silk blouse and pencil skirt. Marishi couldn’t remember where her clothing came from. She didn’t think she picked anything up at the cottage and they didn’t make any stops. They exited the room and rode the elevator down, holding hands until another couple got in. They stayed close enough that their bares arms would brush against the other, a hidden sign of their affection.

They walked out the large double glass doors like they owned the place. The man behind the desk picked up the phone and began to dial a number staring at they as they left.

 

**4**

Their first visit was the most practical. A pawn shop. They both strode in and walked right to the man behind the cage. Behind him was an assortment of armaments. From rifles, to derringers. “You lost little miss?” He said to Marishi. “No, I don’t think so, unless you keep those guns behind you for sentimental purposes.” She replied. He gave her a confused look. Marishi sighed. He wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer. “I’m looking to buy one of your guns.” She said shortly. “A little thing? Like you? Naw, you don’t need nothin’ like that. Ya gotta actually know how to shoot it. I do have some real fine clothes though there in the back if ya wanna look though.” He was talking down to Marishi. Her brows furrowed into a scowl. Rae strode up and said “Is everything alright my pet? It wouldn’t do to have Senator Francmage’s closest aide in distress.” She turned to the shopkeeper. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure you know who I am. My companion and I are looking to purchase a couple of guns. If you don’t want to sell to us, I understand. Of course, I’d have to report it to my husband. I’d hate for there to be a sudden fire here with so many things for sale.” She said with a light and amused tone in her voice.

The man went pale and recognizing who she was and who her husband happened to be. “Y-Yes Miss. I got guns for ya. Which ones were ya looking at?” He stammered. Marishi stared through the cage at the back of the wall for several moments. “There, the Walther. I’ll take a look at that. And the 1911 too.” She said. He grabbed both the weapons from the rack and laid them on the counter. “Now, what ya gotta do is pull out the clip …” Marishi dropped the magazine of the Walther into her hand and pulled back the action to the locked position. She looked through the barrel checking for any damage to the rifling and slid the action forward with a loud snap. She weighed the weapon in her hands and felt for the comfort of its grip. The shopkeeper stared at her mouth slightly open. “.380? How much? I’ll need a box of hollow points and an extra magazine or two.” Marishi said. Meanwhile, Rae was performing the same checks on the Browning 1911. The gun was larger than Marishi’s being a full frame firearm, but packed a lot more power behind it. Chambered in .45, when the round struck a man at close distance, it could rip a limb off. It was chrome plated with pearl grips with a chrome magazine. “Same, though I’ll need a box of .45. How much for it all?” Rae said. “Umm, let me see, I think I can let these go for … say 600?” The man said. Rae laughed. “600 dollars?! For two guns and some ammo? Don’t waste my time. 300.” Rae countered. “400.” Said the shop keep. “Deal.” Rae said reaching into the clutch and pulling out the 100-dollar bills in her wallet.

“All yours, thank you for yer business, good day ladies.” He said thankful for them leaving his store. Before they left, they loaded the magazines with the rounds and loaded the well. They didn’t charge the action so no round was chambered. They didn’t expect to use them. Not yet. They placed the weapons into their clutches and left.

 

**5**

They walked down the street laughing and talking loudly, like they owned the buildings they passed. They made sure to be seen. They were extravagant and were window shopping for jewelry, shoes, clothes, salons. They entered into a high-end dress store and began to look through what they had. Rae had found a dark green dress with hose and a garter belt. She instantly fell in love with it. “Oh my God, it’s beautiful.” She gasped. She ran to the dressing room to try on the outfit. After a few moments she came out twirling in front of Marishi. “Do you like it? It’s a little big, but my God it’s so pretty. I wonder if they have any heels I can try on as well?” Rae began looking for the seamstress to have her cinch in the waist and fix the dress to her measurements. She had found a pair of dark green heels with flower motifs on them, but the color was so dark, they could only be seen when the light flashed over them. “It’s perfect!” She said.

“Let’s find something for you Lune!” Rae said excitedly. “I’ve already picked out mine and it’s already tailored.” Marishi said smiling. “You forget I’m a seamstress. I know exactly what to look for.” Rae looked at her and laughed. “Fine, keep your dress a secret. It’ll be all the better when I see you in it for the first time.” Rae grabbed Marishi’s hand out of instinct and desire. Marishi began to pull her close and stopped. A couple of the customers were looking at them, their faces darkening. They couldn’t even embrace without being met with bigotry.

Their clothing in large bags they carried, they left. Rae stopped in front of a window of a jewelry store and gasped as she saw a necklace of pearls. “I need these! They’re perfect.” She said practically running into the store. “What about you Marishi? What do you like? They have practically everything here!” Rae said in awe. “I don’t wear jewelry. I never have. It’s just never interested me.” Marishi said slightly embarrassed. “I understand. I hate rings and bracelets. So heavy and gaudy. But a simple yet elegant necklace is perfect.” Rae said smiling. She purchased the necklace and left the store.

**6**

It was a little past midday when they stopped at a small café to dine. They talked lightly as they ate, enjoying each other’s company. The headaches were at a dull throb now as their minds subconsciously tried to recall memories that physically pained them. Marishi suddenly spoke, slightly startling Rae. “We should go back to the hotel. It’s getting on in the day. I think we’ve made out point. I know we have. I would spend that time alone with you in case …” Rae flashed Marishi an angry look. “Don’t you say that. Don’t you even think like that, do you understand me Marishi Ten? Not a single word. I am your wife now and your wife says everything will be alright. We will be alright, because no matter what, we’ll be together.” Marishi looked at Rae and said, “I love you Rae Ten.” Rae immediately replied “And I love you Marishi Ten. Now, take me back to the hotel so we can grab the finest bottle of brandy they have and we’ll make a pre-party out of it!”

Though the room had been cleaned while they were out shopping, they couldn’t help but make the bed a crumpled mess of silk sheets and flesh. The sounds rising to a crescendo and collapsing into panting and heavy breathing. The bottle of brandy long since gone. They held each other in their arms, naked, facing one another. Staring into the others eyes. Rae’s emerald green eyes that lit up entire rooms with their vibrance and size. Marishi’s blood red left and onyx black right. One shimmering all hues of red the other sucking all light in and giving nothing in return. They lay there praying for time to stand still and let the perfect moment last forever. They were content. Truly happy for the first times in their lives. For so long had Marishi and Rae been miserable and accepting day after day. For so long, they remained shrouded in sorrow.

No longer. Not with each other. Their love would save them from the man that was preparing to hunt them down. Their love would save them from themselves. The Sun crested down the horizon painting the skyline a beautiful pink and orange. Rae nestled into Marishi’s chest. “No, just a little bit longer. I don’t want this to end.” She said, tears in her eyes. Marishi said nothing as she stroked her hair gently looking at nothing. Rae knew she felt the same way without Marishi having to say anything at all.

**7**

Night had descended and Marishi reluctantly pulled away from Rae. She suddenly felt very cold and tired. She saw snowflakes begin to fall and her breath could be seen. The floor was a blanket of snow. She looked back at Rae alarmed and as suddenly as she saw the snow, it was gone. The room a normal temperature. She shook her head to snap herself out of whatever had caused her to hallucinate. The opium she thought. “Come, let’s get ready.” She held her hand out to Rae who sadly took it. The moment of perfection gone. They applied their cosmetics and perfume. Rae had pulled on her dress and stockings, clipping them to her garter belt. She was tussling her hair for the perfect look of beauty. She had long since found it, but continued to agonize over it. “Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Rae asked Marishi. “Yes, but only after you’re gone. It’s a surprise, remember?” Marishi smiled at Rae. She frowned. “So we’re not going together?” Rae asked. “No, I’ll go into the speakeasy on the corner first. Circle the block. I want to make sure we aren’t going to walk into an ambush.” Marishi said. The plan didn’t make sense to her. Safety was in numbers and it didn’t make sense to leave Rae. “Alright then. I’ll see you down there. I love you Luna.” Rae said passionately. “I love you, Solar.” Marishi replied, the same feelings in her tone.

Rae left the room and Marishi heard her call the elevator. Her headache was back, but it didn’t matter now. There was no way she was going to walk out of that bar alive. Francmage owned organized crime in the city. He had an army of muscle ready to snuff her out. “I’ll kill him at least. Then, Rae will be free. He won’t touch her ever again. She’ll be free to live as she chooses. I can give her that much.” Marishi said to herself stoically. Her dress on, she chambered a round in her PPK, turned off the lights in the penthouse and closed the door.

She never returned to that room again. She was going to finally free the woman she loved so fiercely. She was finally going to free Rae. Marishi was excited as she walked forward to her death.

 

 

 

Fin~


End file.
